The present invention relates to a structural assembly that transmits and measures linear forces along and moments about three orthogonal axes. More particularly, a structural assembly having a nested arrangement of links provides a compact assembly well suited for installation where space is limited.
Commonly, there arise situations where the forces and moments transferred from one loading member to a second loading member need to be ascertained. This information is useful, for example, in designing a bracket that will be used to connect the two loading members together. The determination of the forces and moments transferred through the bracket enable the bracket to be optimized to handle the expected loads with minimal costs.
It might appear that the problem of quantifying forces and moments transmitted through a mounting bracket could be solved by affixing strain gauges to the planar surfaces of the bracket and receiving electric signals from the strain gauges that are proportional to the applied forces and moments. As is well appreciated by those skilled in the art, however, such an approach would not yield the best data. Since the bracket often comprises planar surfaces that are non-orthogonal, the signals received from the strain gauges must be processed taking into account the geometry of the measured bracket. The system would thus not be easily adaptable for different types of mounting brackets, which would make each installation costly and labor-consuming. In addition, since the strain gauges are not located in orthogonal planes, inaccuracies arise from high cross-talk (the likelihood of affecting the reading in one axis from loads in another axis) because of lack of isolation between the strain gauges.